


Choke

by MK07



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK07/pseuds/MK07
Summary: Ca fait des mois que Keith est parti. Pourtant, Lance n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose..."Et dans la lugubrité de son appartement, il se demanda comment il allait survivre au lendemain."





	Choke

**"Well I see breakfast on the table**

**And I can smell you in the halls"**

 

L'odeur d'un petit-déjeuner réveilla Lance de son sommeil. Il savait ce qu'il allait voir, il savait que rien n'avait changé mais il se leva quand même de son lit.  Il  sortit de la chambre et traversa le couloir qui menait aux autres pièces de l'appartement. Malgré les mois d'absence, _son_ odeur  y était toujours imprégnée. Ça donnait l'illusion qu' _il_ n'était jamais parti et Lance devait s'avouer que ça le réconfortait d'une certaine façon. Mais la dure réalité le rattrapa vite lorsqu'il atteignit sa cuisine vide et dépourvue de vie.

 

**"Lord knows I'd cry if I was able**

**But that won't get me through tomorrow"**

 

Comme chaque matin, son espoir se brisa peu à peu et ses yeux commencèrent à picoter. Pourtant, il ne pouvait plus pleurer, il l'avait tellement fait ces derniers temps, depuis qu' _il_ n'était plus là.

 

**"And it's not like I was counting,**

**Or thought that we'd run out of days"**

 

147 jours. C'était le nombre de jours depuis que Keith avait décidé de tout laisser en plan et  de partir sans prévenir. Lance les avait comptés, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais ouvertement à quelqu'un. 

Il ne pensait pas que leur relation prendrait fin  si  tôt, il ne pensait pas qu'il se retrouverait seul. Alors il avait commencé à compter. Compter le temps depuis que son coeur  avait été brisé, compter le temps depuis  le départ de celui qu'il aimait, compter le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour enfin revenir...

 

**"So I'll be holding onto something**

**Breathing the air you took away"**

 

Il savait qu'il aurait dû passer à autre chose. Il savait que son obsession pour _lui_ était destructrice.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher à  ces choses qui lui rappelaient Keith.

Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à ce T-shirt que Keith avait laissé traîner dans son appartement. Il n'était certes pas au goût de Lance, mais ça lui rappelait l’homme  qu'il aimait, son style un peu excentrique qu'il avait appris à apprécier, sa coupe tellement démodée mais qui  pourtant lui allait si bien, sa veste rouge qui le caractérisait tant...

Il le retrouva vite dans son séchoir et le serra contre lui. Même s'il n'avait plus son odeur, il lui rappelait énormément de choses. Ses yeux  recommencèrent à picoter.

 

**"I, I'll keep a picture of you on the wall, of you on the wall**

**And choke on the memories"**

 

Même si quasiment cinq mois étaient passés, il ne voulait pas jeter ses photos. C'était la seule chose qui montrait le sourire angélique de Keith, un sourire qu'il ne voudrait oublier  pour rien au monde.

 

**"I'll keep a message of you if you call, of you if you call**

**And choke on the memories"**

 

Il voulait un signe de vie de sa part. Que ce soit un appel ou un simple message, il voulait être rassuré sur son sort, savoir qu'il était encore là quelque part et qu'il pensait encore à lui. Il voulait aussi entendre  à nouveau  sa voix, alors il repassait ses messages en boucle, même si c'était éphémère... et répétitif.

 

**"Choke"**

 

Il se souvenait de tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et à quel point ils étaient heureux à cette époque-là.

 

**"Choke"**

 

Des images lumineuses défilaient dans sa tête.  Il voulait  tant revenir à cette époque-là .

 

**"Choke"**

 

Mais au fond, il savait que  se replonger dans son passé n'améliorerait pas son présent.

 

**"Choke"**

 

Encore une fois, la froide réalité le rattrapa.  Et dans la lugubrité de son appartement, il se demanda comment il allait survivre au lendemain.

 

 

 

 

**"Well I've been looking for some new words**

**To say just how you got to me"**

 

Lance ne savait pas comment décrire ses sentiments depuis que Keith était parti... Tristesse? Mélancolie? Colère? Déception? Ses émotions se mélangeaient au point où il n’était plus capable de les distinguer les unes des autres. Il en voulait à Keith mais en même temps, il lui manquait terriblement. S'il avait la chance de le voir, il voudrait sûrement le frapper, puis le prendre dans ses bras après.

Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Il n'aimait pas changer d'humeur toutes les  cinq minutes, il n'aimait pas hésiter sur ce qu'il ressentait, il n'aimait pas se sentir vulnérable...

 

**"I wrote some letters that I might burn**

**Cause then you're not just history"**

 

Autant avouer qu'il comptait les jours depuis qu'il est parti n'était pas  catastrophique pour Lance, mais avouer qu'il écrivait des lettres à celui qu'il aimait, alors là, il  comptait bien s’enterrer avec son secret dans la tombe.

Il voulait montrer aux autres qu'il était fort, que sa séparation ne l'affectait pas tant que ça, même s'il savait que cette façade n'avait pas réellement l'effet escompté sur ses meilleurs amis, qui savaient à quel point ça le faisait souffrir. Il désirait ne pas inquiéter plus son entourage qu’il ne l’était déjà, parce qu'écrire des lettres, ça ne lui ressemblait _absolument pas_.

Pourtant, bien qu'il les rédigeait, il ne les envoyait jamais à son destinataire. Non pas parce qu'il regrettait ce qui était écrit dedans, mais parce qu’il était dans le déni. Il ne voulait pas se dire que c'était fini, il ne voulait pas écrire une autre adresse sur l'enveloppe que la sienne...

Soit il les donnait en main propre à Keith, soit il les brûlait, chose qu'il faisait malheureusement toujours après en avoir écrit un paquet.

 

**"And I see your clothes in the closet**

**I hear your phone ring in the drawer"**

 

Quand il voulait se changer les idées, Lance se mettait à faire de l'ordre dans son appartement.

Arranger ses affaires, plier ses vêtements et les mettre dans son armoire...

Et  habituellement, c'est là qu'il perdait son sang-froid. C'est là qu'il perdait sa résolution de ne plus y penser, de ne plus réagir aux souvenirs.

Parfois c'était à cause d'un des T-Shirts de Keith qu'il avait l'impression de voir dans le tas, parfois l'image fugace de ses vêtements accrochés à l'intérieur, parfois même lorsque son téléphone sonnait dans une autre pièce et qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre celui de son bien aimé...

Et à ce moment-là, il savait que sa mission était ratée et qu'il penserait toujours à lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

 

**"I'm not hoping for an answer,**

**I'm just knocking at your door, ooh"**

 

Il a essayé d'aller chez Keith une fois. C'était un jour où il s'était motivé et s’était dit que ça ne pouvait plus durer,  qu’il  devait essayer de régler la situation.

Il a été chez lui. Son ancien chez lui, là où il habitait avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble.

Il savait qu'il était là alors il a toqué à sa porte.

Et il a attendu. Et attendu.

Il a toqué encore une fois.

Les minutes passaient et personne ne répondait.

"Peut-être qu'il n'est pas là, s'était -il dit.

Mais il connaissait Keith.

Et il savait qu’il était sûrement chez lui à cette heure-ci. Et c'est alors là qu’il a compris qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas répondre à la porte.

Plus le temps passait, plus son espoir  partait en fumée .

Il est resté là jusqu'au moment où il reçut un appel de Hunk lui demandant où il était.

C'est là qu'il s'était rendu compte de la période pendant laquelle il  était resté immobile devant la maison et décida donc de partir. Mais avant de tourner le dos, il murmura un simple "Je t'aime".

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'à l'intérieur, Keith était adossé contre la porte et murmurait des "Désolé" en pleurant.

 

**"I'll keep a picture of you on the wall, of you on the wall**

**And choke on the memories"**

 

Lance n'en pouvait plus. Il avait attendu pendant longtemps et il n'en pouvait plus. Keith allait bien, d'après ses amis. Et  il semblait qu'il l'avait vite oublié, accroché aux bras de cet homme  avec qui il posait fièrement sur les photos. Il ne savait plus qui lui avait envoyé cela mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il gardait leurs photos accrochées dans son appartement.

 

**"I'll keep a message of you if you call, of you if you call**

**And choke on the memories"**

 

Il imaginait sa voix en parlant avec cet homme. Il imaginait sa voix douce, qui lui était d'habitude destinée, complimenter l'inconnu de la photo. Imaginer Keith rigoler à ses potentielles blagues le rendait malade. Pourquoi est-il parti? Pourquoi ne l'aimait-il plus? Comment avait-t-il pu passer aussi facilement à autre chose alors que lui, chaque chose qu'il faisait le ramenait au point de départ?

 

**"Choke"**

 

Il ne voulait plus rien savoir de leur passé alors, dans une furie, il détacha les photos de son appartement.

 

**"Choke"**

 

Il déchira toutes celles qui n'étaient pas dans des cadres. Il n'y voyait plus un souvenir lumineux, il y voyait juste son présent lugubre, son présent où Keith n'était plus là et où il était passé à autre chose.

 

**"Choke"**

 

Il dévisagea le cadre. C'était une photo d'eux à une fête , mais pas n’importe laquelle. C’était en quelques sortes leur premier rendez-vous officiel, leur premier rendez-vous où ils s’affirmaient enfin comme un couple. Et peut-être que ce n’était pas une image extraordinaire, mais pour Lance, elle avait une valeur inestimable. Parce que sur celle-ci, Keith souriait et le regardait d’un air tendre. Parce que cette photo transpirait de leur amour et que ça représentait leur relation: une relation remplie de sentiments réciproques. Mais ce n’était plus le cas aujourd’hui… 

 

**"Choke"**

 

Il prit le cadre dans ses mains. Il ne savait pas quoi faire: le garder ou le briser? Il était tellement pris dans le doute qu'il n'entendit pas la personne qui toquait à sa porte.

 

**"I'll keep a picture of you on the wall, of you on the wall**

**And choke on the memories"**

 

Keith comprenait pourquoi Lance ne répondait pas. Après tout, il l'avait abandonné sans prévenir alors que tout allait bien dans leur couple. Mais il devait régler la situation. Il avait trop attendu et trop réfléchi pour faire marche arrière maintenant. Dieu savait comment il avait trouvé  le double  des clés de Lance, mais il les sortit de sa poche et les utilisa pour ouvrir la porte. Il entra dans l'appartement et remarqua à quel point il faisait sombre.

"Ce n'est pas bon signe, se dit-il

Il entendit soudain des pleurs et accourut vers la source du bruit. Là, il trouva Lance recroquevillé sur lui-même, entouré de photos d'eux déchirés et tenant un cadre dans sa main. Le cœur de Keith se brisa. Il... Est-ce  que c’était lui  qui lui  avait fait ça? Il se rendit compte de l'ampleur de la situation: il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il devait essayer de fixer les choses entre eux, maintenant ou jamais.

 

**"I'll keep a message of you if you call, of you if you call**

**And choke on the memories"**

 

"Lance."

Lance, surpris, lâcha le cadre. C’était impossible, pensa-t-il, c'était impossible qu'il soit là. Pourtant, quand il leva les yeux, il vit devant lui Keith, qui avait un regard horrifié. Il avait sûrement remarqué sa sale tête, se dit-il.

"Lance..."

"Pas de Lance! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?! Pourquoi tu es revenu?! Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ton magnifique copain avec lequel tu fais des photos?! **_Pourquoi... Pourquoi diable es-tu venu ici? Ca ne te suffit pas d’avoir joué avec moi?! Tu veux voir aussi à quel point je suis devenu misérable?!_** Pourquoi... Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?"

Alors il lui expliqua.

Il lui expliqua qu'il était parti parce qu'il avait peur des sentiments qu'il avait, qu'il était horrifié à l'idée de devenir vulnérable.

Il lui expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir et rien que la pensée de le perdre lui faisait peur.

Il lui expliqua qu'il méritait mieux qu'un pauvre gars qui avait peur de ressentir des choses , qu'il avait essayé de l'oublier mais qu'il n'avait pas réussi.

Il lui expliqua que l'homme de la photo était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait mais qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux.

Il lui expliqua à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il était désolé de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose pour régler tout ça plus tôt.

 

**"Choke"**

 

Lance l'écouta pendant tout ce temps, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, ça devait être un mensonge, c'était impossible qu'il ressente ça pour lui, après tout ce qui s'était passé.

"Je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais s'il te plait Lance, tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai, je te le jure!" 

«  ** _Non, je sais que tu mens, je le sais_** …je…je le sais… »

Et il recommença à pleurer.

 

**"Choke"**

 

En le voyant dans cet état, Keith fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit: prendre Lance dans ses bras.

Lance s'écarta d'abord mais l'odeur et la chaleur que dégageait Keith le submergea tellement qu'il ressentait le besoin d'être près de lui.

Alors il se rapprocha de lui et Keith resserra Lance contre lui. Il commença à lui caresser le dos, tout en murmurant à quel point il était désolé.

 

**"Choke"**

 

Puis sans prévenir, Lance sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son épaule.

Choqué, il regarda Keith qui avait commencé à pleurer lui aussi.

Et là, toute la colère  qu’il avait envers lui s'envola: tout ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant ces dernières heures n'existait plus. Ce qui importait maintenant, c'était Keith. Lui et seulement lui.

Il le serra encore plus dans ses bras et rapprocha sa tête de son cou. Il commença lui aussi à caresser le dos de Keith afin de le réconforter.

 

**"Choke"**

 

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant longtemps, entre Lance qui serrait Keith comme si sa vie en dépendait et Keith qui ne faisait que répéter qu'il était désolé, comme si c'était son mantra.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Keith, n'ayant plus de voix, s'arrêta. Il était fatigué. Et Lance aussi.

Alors ils s'endormirent peu à peu, par terre, dans les bras  l’un  de l'autre.

 

 

 

**"Well I see breakfast on the table**

**And I can smell you in the halls"**

 

L'odeur d'un petit-déjeuner réveilla Lance de son sommeil. Il savait que cette fois, il n'était plus seul.

Et il eut raison lorsqu'il vit Keith préparer à manger dans la cuisine de son appartement.

Entendant un bruit de pas, il se retourna et sourit à Lance.

Oui, il n'était plus seul.

Et dans la clarté de son appartement, il sut enfin comment il allait survivre au lendemain.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous! :D J'espère que vous allez bien et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire mon histoire!
> 
> C'est ma première fanfiction dans ce fandom et ma deuxième fanfiction tout court (ma première étant une histoire Jelsa... Bon, je pense pas que je devais rentrer dans les détails mais bon :') )
> 
> C'est une songfic basée sur la chanson "Choke" de OneRepublic aka un de mes groupes préférés! Malheureusement, vous ne saurez pas écouter la chanson de base vu qu'elle est bloquée sur les téléphones/tablettes donc je vais vous passer une cover de celle-ci qui est vachement cool!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaG4g8ziDH8  
> (chanson du groupe si jamais vous êtes sur ordi)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=453C5lup-5U  
> (La cover qui est cool)
> 
> Je sais que logiquement, la fic devait avoir une fin angst mais j'aime trop Klance pour leur donner une fin malheureuse :') (puis de base, j'aime les happy endings donc ça peut s'expliquer aussi par cela) Donc vraiment désolée si c'est niais ^^" Et puis pour les phrases en italiques et gras que Lance disait, c'est censé être celui-ci qui crie. A la base, j'avais écrit en majuscules mais cela me semblait assez dérangeant à l'oeil donc j'ai changé par cela: je ne sais pas si vous avez compris cela donc n'hésitez pas à le dire dans les commentaires ^^
> 
> Je voudrai enfin remercier grandement une très bonne amie à moi qui a corrigé mes fautes de syntaxe/conjugaison! Si vous avez le temps, elle a écrit une histoire super cool qui s'appelle "Hey Lance" donc n'hésitez pas à aller lire ça aussi ^^ (oui oui, je fais de la pub mais elle le mérite)
> 
> Bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et/ou vos critiques: je pense encore avoir du chemin à faire dans le monde des fanfictions ^^
> 
> Encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous ait plu et peut-être qu'on se verra pour une prochaine histoire, qui sait ^^'
> 
> Dans tous les cas, passez une bonne journée/soirée/nuit/n'importe quel moment de la journée xD


End file.
